Découverte d'une histoire passée
by Miss-Ssaya
Summary: Harry Potter meurt chez son oncle pour renaître dans d'étranges circonstances.Peu avant,il avait découvert par une personne secrète des véritées qu'il n'aurait même pas soupsonnées,qui est cette étrange aide? Et les raisons de sa renaissance? APRES HP4
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, je sais que j'ai une autre fic en cours mais comme elle n'a pas l'air de plaire , je pense attendre d'avoir plus de reviews qui me disent d'arrêter ou de continuer pour savoir quoi faire, en attendant en voici une autre._

* * *

**Découverte: Mort et Renaissance.  
**

L'allée était calme, c'était l'été depuis quelques jours à présent, les rayons du soleil éclairaient les maisons blanches de Privet Drive, réchaufant les piscines d'une douce chaleur, les parents commencaient à se réveiller, préparant le maillot de leurs enfants afin qu'ils profitent d'une baignade en cette nouvelle journée étouffante qui se prépare ou cuisinaient avant de partir au travail. La monotomie était installée depuis quelques temps déjà et out le monde faisait comme tout le monde, une seule maison échapait à cette règle, le quatre. Le quatre Privet Drive, si parfait, échappait à cette similitude des maisons de la rue mais personne ne voyait rien, personne ne voyait chaque jour un jeune garçon agé de 14 ans, bientôt 15, se lever aux aurores afin de cuisiner le repas de sa famille, personne ne remarquait les bleus et les échymoses qui parsemaient son visage, personne n'entendait les cris de rage et de douleur provenir de la maison, personne ne faisait attantion aux vêtement parfois tachés de sang de la famille, personne ne se souciait de l'absence du quatrième membre de la famille hors de la maison, personne ne s'intéressait au malheureux sort d'Harry Potter, espoir du monde sorcier, qui était en ce moment même battu par son oncle.

Harry était à l'instant couché dans son placard, frappé par son oncle, coups de ceinture, coups de poing et coups de pied pleuvaient sur son corps meurtri, les larmes soullaient ses joues et se mélangaient au sang avant de s'écouler dans d'anciennes plaies infectées, mais les larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de regret, de rage, de tristesse ou même de douleur, non, elles étaient des larmes de désilusion. Le garçon venait de découvrir la trahison de ceux qu'il appelait ses proches, sa famille; en effet, il y a quelques jours, alors que son oncle avait commencé à le frapper, il avit envoyé sa chouette Edwige avec un message de détresse et, alors qu'elle revenait, elle tenait une vidéo, une vidéo attachée à la patte de sa chouette par il ne savait qui, montrant son directeur et la famille Weasley presque au complet en train de rigoler en lisant sa lettre, son courage et sa force s'était alors amenuisée, et, alors qu'il s'était battu jusqu'à présent, il rendit et les armes et poussa son dernier souffle en même temps que son oncle refemait la porte de son placard. Ses yeux verts perdirent l'étincelle mélancolique qui l'habitait, son corps douloureux s'affaissa d'étrange manière contre le mur, ses muscles se détendirent et la température de son corps baissa fortement, Harry Potte était mort.

Alors que le corps était livide un chat noir entra par le soupirail, ses yeux bleus parsemé d'éclairs jaunes électriques scannairent la pièce pour s'arreter sur la masse inerte, des ailes sortirent de son dos au doux pelage et il s'envola sur l'adolescant. Lentement il entreprit de laicher toute les plaies, une part une, lentement, il recouvrit le corps d'une douce lueur réconfortante et lentement, les plaie se refèremèrent et la respiration reprit. Finalement, le chat ailé rappetissa pour devenir un chaton , ses ailes rentrèrent dans son dos et il prit la couleur blanche.

Encore inconcient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, Harry sentit son corps être soulagé de sa douleur et se métamorphoser, les sensations se multiplièrent dans son corps avant qu'il ne puissent enfin ouvrir ses yeux, la première chose qu'il vit était une charmante boule de poils blanche, la deuxième chose qu'il apercut fut les deux ronds qui se trouvaient sur sa poitrine, des seins, il avait des seins... Lentement et précocionneusement, il se leva et inspecta son corps, il découvrit ainsi de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets roux, une vue parfaite et percante, des jambes graciles et une silhouette fine, il était devenu une fille, dans tout les sens du terme. Il retomba presque immédiatement dans l'inconscience dès quel'information arriva à son cerveau.

* * *

_Voila c'est fini, à demain._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, j'ai lu toutes vos reviews sur mon autre fic, et suite à vos avis, j'ai décider de la continuer, en attendant voici le nouveau chapitre de celle-ci._

_ harmoniie caroline potter:__Merci pour ta review, voila la suite, comme tu me l'a demandé, je n'ai pas fait durer le suspens. Bonne lecture._

_666Naku:C'est vrai, le chapitre est assez court mais dis toi que les chapitres apparaitront plus vites ainsi. Voila d'ailleur la suite, bonne lecture et merci pour ta review._

_Touraz:Merci pour ta review, voila la suite avec la réponse à ta question. Bisou._

_Fausbourg V:Un grand merci pour ta review, alors voici le nouveau chapitre que tu as attendu et j'espère que tu es heureux d'apprendre que je continue l'autre, sinon, pour le chat ailé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'idée pour sa race dans les premiers chapitres, donc tu la conaîtras plus vers le milieu, pour ce qui est de la fiction que tu m'as nommée, elle me parrait bien intrigante donc si un jour tu l'as retrouves, n'hésites pas à me faire signe. Bisou et merci encore._

_Blackmoony83:__ Merci pour ta review, encore un peu et je n'y répondais pas,vraiment désolé, tu vas bientôt avoir la réponse à tes question, bisou et bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Découverte: Raisonement et choix.  
**

_  
_

_Lentement et précocionneusement, il se leva et inspecta son corps, il découvrit ainsi de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets roux, une vue parfaite et percante, des jambes graciles et une silhouette fine, il était devenu une fille, dans tout les sens du terme. Il retomba presque immédiatement dans l'inconscience dès que l'information arriva à son cerveau._

_  
_Lorsqu'Harry réouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour sentir un langue rapeuse frotter sur sa joue, face à ce doux réconfort il eut un sourire, sourire qui disparut bien vite lorqu'il se rappella le pourquoi de son second évanouissement, voulant s'assurer que tout était bien vrai, il porta les mains à sa poitrine pour les retirer aussitôt sentant la chaire sous ses doigts, alors, il posa son regard sur le félin qui se tenait assis sur son ventre. Celui-ci le regardait avec amusement mais cessa bien vite toute pensée cohérente lorsque la main douce de la jeune fille vint se perdre dans ses poils. En effet, Hary, repartit dans ses pensées, caressait machinalement le chat tout en essayant d'avoir un raisonnement correct, ou du moins, qui avait du sens, il avait apprit lors de ces quatre dernières années que tout était possible en magie, or, il s'était clairement senti mourir et il avait pu découvrir son changement de morphologie à son réveil, réveil où il avit trouvé le chat, les trois éléménts devaient donc être liés. C'étaient pratiquement les seules pensées raisonables qu'il avaient dans la tête, les autres étaient qu'il devait récuperer sa baguette et ses affaires magiques et s'enfuir loin de cette maison et, si il ne se trompait pas, il savait exactement où il devait aller.

Défoncant la porte du placard tout en protégant son chat, il courut à l'étage où sa valise était enfermée avec sa chouette. Rapidement, il referma la porte derrière lui afin que son oncle évite de croire qu'il son dans son ancienne chambre et alla ouvrir à Edwige en lui intimant d'être calme, en même temps, il prit son balai où il attacha sa valise et ouvrit la fenêtre, au moment où il sautait à l'air libre, la boule de poils toujours en mains son oncle défonca la porte. Il entendit les cris de rage et d'horreur de son oncle au loin pendant qu'il s'enfuyait. Après un certains temps de vol, il se concentra sur le trajet plus qu'incertain qu'il prenait...

* * *

_Voila c'est fini, à demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié que c'était une fille mais son nom et le changement de pronom apparaitra sans doute au rochain chapitre  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard de découverte, mais j'ai fait une insolation, la suite arrivera donc demain. (je suis la seule a pouvoir atraper une insolation par un temps pareil dixit mon meilleur ami mais bon...) Encore désolée.__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut, voila enfin la suite, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant mais les résultats scolaires et les voyage de fins d'années entre en compte, voici donc le nouveau chapitre, je répondrai à vos review demain, bizou et merci à tous._

_

* * *

_

**Découverte: aide et pardon.**

_...il prit son balai où il attacha sa valise et ouvrit la fenêtre, au moment où il sautait à l'air libre, la boule de poils toujours en mains son oncle défonca la porte. Il entendit les cris de rage et d'horreur de son oncle au loin pendant qu'il s'enfuyait. Après un certains temps de vol, il se concentra sur le trajet plus qu'incertain qu'il prenait..._

Les paysages défilaient sous ses yeux et les étoiles éclairaient son chemin d'une lueur incertaine. Les routes serpentant sans arret rendaient fort difficile son orientation, lorsque le soleil se leva il fut forcer de monter plus haut, accentuant le pression du vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements poiosseux de sang et, bien que l'astre du jour brillait, l'air à cette hauteur était assez frais et ses membres et ses lèvres commencaient à bleuir.

La nuit retombait lorsqu'il passa au dessus de la mer. La chaleur baissa encore de quelques degrés mais il ne s'arreta pas, sa rage de vengance prenant le pas sur sa raison et sa faiblesse. Il lui fallut encore une journée afin d'atteindre le continent, le chaton toujours fermement serré contre lui, et une autre nuit afin de voir de grandes étendues de forêts et de verdure, lorsque le sol devint de plus en plus inégal, il sut qu'il s'approchait de sa destination. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, une grande étendue d'herbe verte émeraude, une chaleur presque suffocante et des créature plus dangereuses les une que les autres, avec, plus loin, une petite maison d'où un homme sortait justement. Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il fonca sur lui et atterit devant l'inconnu. Il s'écroula presque immédiatement après avoir mis pied à terre, la fatigue, la faim et le cchangement de climat se faisant ressentir de manière conséquente sur son organisme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry tomba dans deux yeux bleux inquiets, aussitôt, il se jeta au cou de la personne tout en sanglotant, laissant la personne s'inquiétait de sa santé de sa santé mentale.

Ce fut la voix de son sauveur qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Mademoiselle?

* * *

_Voila, j'arrete mais pour me faire pardonner, j'écris immédiatement le chapitre suivant et je vous l'envoie au maximum ce soir. L'action ne va plus tarder  
_

_Ps: J'ai essayer de faire un chpitre plus long mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à en faire des plus longs sans changer l'histoire de départ._

_Grosse biz. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut, désolée du retard, je ne vais pas vous faire plus attendre, les rar sont à la fin du chapitre, bonne lecture._

* * *

**Découverte: Aide et pardon; 2ème partie.**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry tomba dans deux yeux bleux inquiets, aussitôt, il se jeta au cou de la personne tout en sanglotant, laissant la personne s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale.

Ce fut la voix de son sauveur qui le ramena à la réalité.

-Mademoiselle?

Aussitôt Harry se rappella sa situation et rougit, s'insultant mentalement pour avoir oublié "certains détails", il reprit ses distances. Fermant les yeux et prenant une grande respiration, il commenca son histoire.

-Depuis pas mal de temps, j'habite chez mon oncle et ma tante, je vais au collège Poudlard et j'y apprends la magie. Mes tuteurs n'ont jamais été des anges avec moi mais suite à une blague faites par des amis l'année passée, ils sont devenus plus violent encore. Croyant bien faire, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore et des personnes que je croyais mes amis pour les avertir de mon état et pour obtenir de l'aide de leur part. Quelques jours plus tard, ma chouette est revenue avec un genre de cassette. Dès que j'en ai compris le fonctionnement, je l'ai regardée et j'y ai découvert mes amis et le directeur s'amuser et rire de ma lettre, mêm la personne que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami rigolait à gorge déployée tout en s'imaginant diverses tortures que pouvaient m'appliquer ma famille. Suite à cette réponse pour le moins explicite et venant d'une source inconnue, je perdis courage et un matin, je m'évanouis pendant une des habituelles corrections de mon oncle, ayant perdu l'envie de vivre et suite à mes blessures, la mort m'emporta lentement. Ce n'est que lorsque je me suis réveillée que je me suis rendue compte que ça ne tournait pas rond, je ne portait pllus aucune cicatrice sur mon corps, la fatigue c'était envolée et je n'était plus la même... J'avais changé de sexe, j'étais devenue une fille, je n'étais plus Harry Potter...

* * *

_V__oila le nouveau chapitre, bientôt les réponses à vos questions..._

_666Naku:__Salut, j'espère que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre, j'suis trop contente, tu es la seule personne qui me review à chaque chapitre, ca me prouve que tu aimes. Sinon oui, j'ai bien réussi à avoir une insolation lol, je suis douée hein, enfin... Grand merci pour tes reviews, et pour ta réponse si oui ou non elle est en Frnace, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Bizou._

_Adenoide:Merci pour tes reviews au chapoitre 2 et 4. Pour ce qui est de ton idée de s'allier aux ténèbres, je dois t'admettre qu'elle m'a travaillée longuement mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'en reste au texte innitial sans le changer, tu devrais être néanmoins contente, d'après une amie, bien qu'elle ne sois pas du côté solmbre, elle n'est pas tout à fait lumineuse non-plus, enfin, tu verras. Pour le fait du viol, tu as raison et c'est exactement pour cela qu'elle est partie de chez son oncle mais bon, je ne vais pas t'enlever tout le suspense, encore merci et grosse biz._

_Touraz: Merci également pour tes reviews au deux chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas au Terrier et tu vas bientôt avoir la suite, j'espère que tu as déjà aimé ca chapitre. A bientôt._

_Zaika:__Merci pour tes deux review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir que ma fic te plaise à ce point. En espérant que ça continue, bizou._

_Romina:Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise au point que tu la mette dans tes favoris, le mystère va bientôt prendre fin et tu vas pouvoir découvrir qui est son mystérieux sauveur, bizou._

_Petite Emeraude:Salut et merci pour ta review, voila la suite que tu as attendue avec impatience, j'espère qu'elle satisfait tes attentes. Bizou._

_StellaCel:T'as vu, la suite est venu assez rapidement, pour ce qui est de l'insolation, j'en ai aucune idée, j'espère que tu as aimé, merci pour ta review et bizou._

_Merci à tout les autres qui ont reviewé au chapitre 2, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Pour ce qui est deqs chapitres plus longs, je fais de mon mieux et pour ce qui est des questions de Blackmoony83,les réponses ne devraient plus tarder. Grosse biz à tous._


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut, mille pardons pour mon retard mais bon, c'était les vacances et je suis partie en Espagne, pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient encore de mon insolation, je vous rassure, elle est bel et bien passée, sinon, voici la suite, les réponses à vos reviews apparaitront à la fin de ce chapitre, biz et bonne lecture._

* * *

**Découverte: Aide et pardon; 3ème partie.**

_J'avais changé de sexe, j'étais devenue une fille, je n'étais plus Harry Potter..._

Suite à cette tirade, le survivant reprit une grand inspiration, laissant le temps à son sauveur de comprendre. Le grand boom qui survint peu après prouva à la nouvellement jeune fille que l'information était montée au cervau de son intelocuteur, qui avait chuté de sa chaise sous le coup de l'émotion.

Aimablement, elle lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever tandis que l'homme en face d'elle blanchissait à vue d'oeil. Acceptant finalement l'aide de lapersonne en face de lui, il se redressa, l'air indécis, horrifié et méfiant. Un silence lourd et rempli d'incertitude prit place dans la chambre. Finalement il fut brisé par la survivante.

-Charlie, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais...

Sa voix se coupa, comment expliquer ces faits, comment expliquer sa mort et sa renaissance, comment expliquer à un homme la cruauté de sa famille, comment expliquer des choses qui la dépassaient. Le poids sur ses épaules augmenta et elle craqua, les sanglots revinrent et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

Chalie Weasley, car c'était bien lui, l'observa, indécis, roulée en boule, pleurant misérablement dans ce lit trop grand, les draps l'entourant de façon froide et détachée. La jeune fille avit été trop marquée et martyrisée par la vie pour qu'il puisse y rester indifférent, pour qu'il puisse ignorer son appel à l'aide. Lentement, il la prit dans ses bras afin de la consoler et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. La trahison de sa famille envers celui qu'il considérait comme son plus jeune frère lui transperçait le coeur mais la detresse de la jeune fille surmontait toute tristesse et lui inspirait un dégout plus grand que jamais. Finalement, avec les mots murmurés et les caresses réconfortantes, la jeune fille s'endormit, s'enfonant dans un abîme d'oubli et de bienfaisance pour un moment.

Quand la jeune fille se réveilla, le rouquin se tenait à son chevet, les yeux dans le vide, n'osant pas le déranger, elle attendit, ce ne fut qu'une vigntaine de minutes plus tard qu'il remarqua que sa protégée ne dormait plus, aussitôt, il lui tendit un bol de boullon, dans le silence calme et apaisant de la maisonnée.

Enfin, quandf elle eu finit, il prit la parole, désirant mettre quelques détails au clair...

-Désolé si ça te dérange d'en parler mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, quand tu m'as dit que des personnes rigolaient avec Dumbledore, tu parlais de ma famille n'est ce pas?

La fille mit du temps à répondre, prolongant le silence et désirant mettre les idées au clair avant de partager son avis. De plus, elle hésitait à en discuter avec lui, la façon dont il la regardait la mettait mal à l'aise et lui donnait l'impression de le trahir, elle répondit finalement d'une voix basse, sur un ton de confidence.

-Oui, tes parents étaient là avec les jumeaux Ron et Ginny. Ron et Ginny regardaient tout en échangant des idées de tortures, amusés... Ton père discutaient de mon oncle et ma tante en se demanadant si il fallait oui ou non leur donner d'autre conceils, j'ai entendu notamant Dumbledore mentionner de me marquer le corps et l'âme à jamais, de me détruire de l'intérieur, je n'ai pas très bien comprit. Les jumeaux et ta mère ne disaient rien et avaient plutôt l'air à part, j'ai vu également ta mère verser un larme avent de la frotter...

L'éleveur de dragons resta un moment silencieux, assimilant cette réponses avant de poser la question suivante du bout des lèvres.

-Et... tu as dit que lorsque tu t'es réveillée... tu étais une fille?

La fille ne répondit pas cette fois, il s'y attendait mais prolongea le silence afin que la constatation entre bien dans son esprit, essayant de relier les indices, finalement il donna son avis...

-Je ne suis pas spécialisé dans les affaires de changement mais je sais que Bill travaille dessus au ministère, je crois que je vais l'appeller pour voiir si il peut passer mais il ne viendra sans doute pas immédiatement, en attendant tu devrais reprendre des forces, si tu veux me parler je serai dehors, fais juste attention à certains dragens, ils ne sont pas tous très commodes...

Sur cette dernière touche légère, il sortit, laissant la fille dormir.

* * *

_Voila, j'ai fais un chapitre plus long, bien que de moins bonne qualité, vous savez à présent qui est le mystérieux sauveur du survivant, la suite ne devrait plus tarder._

_Touraz:Merci pour ta review, tu as vu, la réponse à ta question est finaement venue, grosse biz et à bientôt._

_Adenoide:Et voila la suite avce la destination d'Harry, il y a plus de suspens, j'espère que tu as aimé, biz et merci pour ta review._

_Andy4001:Merci pour ta review, pour les chapitres, celui ci est plus long, j'espère que tu aimes encore celui ci, biz et à la prochaine._

_harmoniie caroline potter:__ Merci pour ta review, comme tu l'as vu, j'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère que ca t'as plu, encore merci et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre._

_Cicin:Salut et merci pour ta review, j'espère qu ece chapitre t'a plu._

_Petite Emeraude:Et voila la suite, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, bizou._

_666Naku: Voila, pourquoi elle déballait tout à cet homme? Il fallait bien qu'ele vide son sac et si ele le connait ce qui facilitait les choses; sinon merci pour ta review et à bientôt._

_Zaika: Merci pour ta review, j'epspère qu ela suite t'a plu, a +._

_ Fred:__Salut Fred, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que tu as aimé, je suis désolé de tefaire pleuré mais je ne sais pas faire des chapitre plus long.(lol)Et merci pour ta review.  
_

_Lunicorne: Salut et merci pour ta review, rassure toi je ne vous ai pas oublié et mon insolation est passée, j'ai juste flemardé un peu pour mes vacances. Bizou et à bientôt.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut, voia le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis désolée mais je ne pourrai pas répondre à vos reviews par manque de temps je le ferai donc dans un chapitre prochain. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Découverte: Solution.  
**

_fais juste attention à certains dragens, ils ne sont pas tous très commodes..._

_Sur cette dernière touche légère, il sortit, laissant la fille dormir._

Profitant de cette solitude momentanée, Harry observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Celle-ci était petite et ne comportait que le strict minimum, elle devait probablement servir à la fois de chambre et de salon et de bureau si il se fiait au lit sur lequel il était couché, aux fauteuils dispercés autour du feu et au bureau rempli de paperasse callé dans un coin de la pièce, une bibliothèque remplie de livres se trouvait également dans ce coin. Les murs rappelait douloureusement à Harry ceux du terrier, aussi bien par leur couleur que par les nombreuses photos familiales. Deux portes se trouvaient à l'opposé de la pièce, la cuisine et la salle de bain.

Finalement, tombant de fatigue, il s'endormit, revant de chats blancs et noirs ailés...

Ce ne fut qu'au crépuscule qu'il se réveilla, à ses cotés, il put distinguer la voix de Charlie et celle d'un autre homme. Il ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux pour découvrir Bill et son hôte en pleine discution le concernant. Voyant que les deux Weasley ne l'avaient pas remarqué il toussa légerement. Aussitôt, deux regards bleux identiques se tournèrent vers lui, Bill se leva et, après l'avoir salué, commenca à l'annaliser. Au fur et à mesure des sorts lancé, le conjureur de sorts blanchissait de plus en plus et ss sourcils se froncaient, inquiétant les deux autres.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi heure d'angoisse que le deuxième fils de Weasley prononca son verdict.

-Apparament, aucun sort ni malédiction n'a été jeté, bien sur, l'implication d'un aterfact ne peut être écartée mais j'en doute fortement, il faudrait pour cela que la magie de l'objet utilisée soit puissante et que celui-ci ait absorbé ta magie et l'ai transformée et manipulée afin qu'elle te modifie et ton apparance et les cellules de ton corps. Ce qui est cencé impossible. Le fait que ta magie soit entièrement féminine indique aussi que ce n'est pas qu'une apparance et que tu as tout les attribut pour être une fille. Je n'ai jamais vu un telle chose. Il est aussi fort probable que ton comportement se modifie afin de s'adapter à ta nouvelle ... situation.

Un silence suivit ces explicatio nébuleuses mais le rouquin repit son monologue.

-En ce qui concerne ta mort, et ta ... résurrection, je ne peut me prononcer, d'après ce que Charlie m'a dit, il est fort probable que ça ait joué un rôle dans cette histoire et que le chat lui-même soit impliqué mais je ne peux en dire plus, ce ne sont que des hypothèses.

De nouveau le silence s'installa, chacun assimilant les informations. Finalement, l'ainé parla d'une voix à la fois amusée et enjouée afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Et bien, comme il semblerait qu'aucune solution n'existe, autant profiter de la situation, comme personne à part nous même n'est au courant, tout le monde croira qu'Harry Potter est mort ou a eu un quelquonque problème, ce qui nous laisse un champs d'action assez important. J'ignore ce que tu as décidé de faire, Harry mais je te propose de t'entrainer ici, aptès tout, Bill et moi-même avons déja finit nos études et nous pourrions t'enseigner. De plus, la magie des dragons est telleemnt puissante qu'elle cachera toute utilisation illégale de la magie de ta part. Une fois que tu auras appris ce que tu auras à savoir, tu pourras décider de ce que tu veux faire. Finalement, étant en dehors de ton pays d'origine, rien ne t'interdit de recommencer une nouvelle vie ici, en commencant par trouver un nouveau nom et Bill et moi serions probablement mis au courant de l'avancée des recherches de Dumbledore, ce qui nous permet d'avois une longueur d'avance.

Il n'eut pas besoin de continuer plus, le sourire de la fille en face de lui et le pétillement dans les yeux de son frère lui répondirent.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à chercher un nom pour la survivante, allant des noms les plus originaux aux plus ridicules, Cunégonde, Zemia, Harriette, tout y passait. La soirée finit par de grands éclats de rire de la part des deux frère qui s'amusait aux dépend de la fille en lui proposant les noms les plus incongrus, finalement, à force de cris et de coups sur la tête, elle réussit à s'en tirer avec Mei-lin Soraya Senders. La nouvellement nommée Mei-lin découvrit rapidement que les deux frères Weasley n'avaient rien à envier à leurs jumeaux et très vite oublia l'idée inconfortable qu'elle venait de changer de sexe et qu'elle était à la base un garçon...

* * *

_Voila, j'ai fais un chapitre assez long, j'éspère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bisous et à la prochaine.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut, le chapitre est là, je pense que je ne vais plus répondre personellement à vos reviews, bien qu'elle me fasse vraiment plaisir, mais, comme me l'a conseillé ma soeur, les gens préfèrent des chapitres plus longs et pas de rars personels, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, maintenant, je vais vous laissez au chapitre. Biz et bonne lecture._

_Une dernière chose, je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment nule en orthographe donc veuillez m'excusez pour ça.( désolé Touraz mais je fais de mon mieux : - ) )  
_

* * *

**Découverte:  
**

_ La nouvellement nommée Mei-lin découvrit rapidement que les deux frères Weasley n'avaient rien à envier à leurs jumeaux et très vite oublia l'idée inconfortable qu'elle venait de changer de sexe et qu'elle était à la base un garçon..._

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain, ses rayons éclairèrent trois corps entremèlés et endormis dans des fauteuils devant un feu éteint depuis longtemps, ignorant qu'ils seraient bientôt réveillé brusquement de façon très désagréable. De ce fait, ils ouvrirent tout trois les yeux en entendant en rugissement peu amical. Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Charlie sauta sur ses pieds, ignorant ses muscles endoloris et courut à l'extérieur voir ce qui énervaient ses dragons à ce point. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle chose, alors il tomba littéralement à la renverse lorsqu'il vit le chaton de son invitée devant une horde de dragons qui pliaient leurs pattes antérieurs et baissant le cou, de mainière à ce que la première pensée du rouquin fut qu'ils se prosternaient.

Voyant l'ainé rester sur le pas de la porte, les deux autres le rejoignirent rapidement, Bill ne manquant pas de railler gentiment son frère. Peu à peu, ce dernier reprit ses esprits et put voir le félin venir tranquilement vers eux tandis que les dragons reprenaient leur vol et activité habituelle. Ce doux moment d'hébétude fut brutalement interomput par le gargouillement de l'estomac de la jeune fille qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'elle rencontra deux regards bleus amusés. Mais l'absence de nourriture ces derniers jours augmanta les protestations de son estomac qui ignorait la gène de Mei-lin. Finalement, Charlie, en bon hôte, cessa de se moquer de sa protégée et alla préparer un déjeuner digne de ce nom( je suis belge alors déjeuner, c'est petit déjeuner pour les français et ainsi de suite), la faim lui tiraillant également le ventre.

Lors du repas, Mei-lin apprit que Bill avait imédiatement prit congé lorsqu'il avit recu le message de son frère et qu'ainsi, il serait présent la prémière semaine. Une fois repus, les trois nuveaux amis prévurent un emploi du temps pour la survivante et débutèrent l'entrainement.

°£°£°£Ö£°£°£°

Les jours étaient passés rapidement, entrecoupés de rire et d'entrainement intensifs, Charlie et Bill qui venait régulièrement leur rendre visite enseignaient leur savoir à la jeune Senders. Lentement, au fil des semaines, elle avait appris la matière de Poudlard jusqu'à la septième année-ayant deux professeurs à elle toute seule avait grandement acceleré et facilité les choses- Bill lui avait enseigné les lois magiques et lui avait fait entré dans le crâne des chapitres assomants tirés de livres tout aussi assomants afin qu'elle sache se tirer d'affaires en toute occasion, il lui avait également enseigné comment se débrouiller avec les gobelins de façon à ce qu'ils ne la manipule pas comme ils le faisaient avec tout les sorciers et finalement, il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur la famille Potter et sur ses parents. Charlie, quand à lui, lui avait inculqué des notions de Soins aux créatures magiques plus poussées-notament sur les dragons et autres créatures dangereuses- lui avait expliqué et forcé à étudier de nombreuses moeurs et coutumes sorcière et, avec l'aide d'une de ses amies qui travaillait avec lui-une certaine Sacha- lui avait montré le chemin pour devenir une animagus.

Cepandant, depuis peu, Sacha avait découvert son secret et s'était mis en tête de lui enseigner de façon théorique et pratique la magie sans baguette et runique. Ce pour quoi elle s'avéra être assez douée. Alors qu'elle s'était plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle se rappella le nouveau plan de l'ordre la concernant, Albus Dumbledore avait rapidement découvert son absence à la rentrée et avait aussitôt mis tout l'Ordre ur sa piste, assurant qu'il était peu sur pour elle de quitter sa famille et qu'elle ne devait pas trop en apprendre sur la magie ou sur sa famile car elle risquait alors de se surestimer et elle leur échaperait. Pour justifier son abasence auprès de ses camarade d'école et aux sorciers, il avait expliqué qu'elle avait recu son héritage magique à l'avance et que, pour éviter tout risque, il l'avais mise en sureté.

Elle sourit au rouquin qui revenait de Poudlard par cheminette mais fronça les sourcils quand elle découvrit sa mine angoissée, chose qu'elle comprit immédiatement en voyant la famille Weasley au complet le suivre. Tout le monde se figea en la voyant et certains la dévisagait carrément, finalement, Bill prit les choses en main en la serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras et en disant haut et fort.

-Salut Mei' Comment vas tu? Maman, papa, je vous présente la merveille que Charlie vous avait caché, Mei-lin, sa petite amie.

Aussitôt, les deux concernés rougirent et se retinrent de lui lancer toutes sortes de paroles colorées au visage. La tête des jumeaux, jusque là assez ternes, prit un air amusé et conspirateur en voyant leurs airs genés, Molly Weasley ouvrit et ferma un instant la bouche avant de lui faire un grand sourire et de l'attirer dans une étreinte étoufante, Arthur lui serra simplement la main, Ron lui, la dévisagait allégrement en bavant au sol tandis que Ginny la détailla simplement du regard, un air de dédain sur son visage. Le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce fut soudain brisé par la mère de ses amis.

-Oh! C'était donc ça que nous cachait Charlie, nous avons cru qu'il avait des ennuis, il était devenu si distant avec nous! Mais je comprends parfaitement, il devait être mal à l'aise à l'idée que vous nous rencontriez, il a touours été très timide. Mais que diriez vous de venir passez Noë et le réveillon à la maison, je serais plus que ravie de vous acceuillir, la maison est tellement terne et lugubre ses temps-ci ...

Avant d'avoir pu continuer sa tirade, son fils la coupa.

-Je suis désolé mais on a été invité chez elle...

Aussitôt l'air enjoué de la femme se dissipa pour revenir au grand galop quelques secondes plus tard, et elle annonca qu'il n'avaient qu'à venir le lendemain de Noël pour qu'ils fassent plus ample connaisance, et ,avant de recevoir un nouveau refus, les salua tout deux, les assoma de conceils et partit, aussitôt suivie par sa petite famille. Seul Bill, Charlie et Mai-lin restèrent à la fin dans la pièce. Aussitôt, les deux "petits amis" se retournèrent vers le frère de l'ainé...

* * *

_Voila, finit, c'est le plus grand chapitre que j'ai fait, j'attends vos réactions, gros bizoux et à bientôt.  
_


End file.
